Another Weekend
by Microdotty
Summary: Another weekend at a posh resort? Sounds perfect, if not for one tiny detail. . . . Story now complete - YEAH!
1. Pet Weasel

**Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to ****Warner****Brothers**** and Shoot the Moon Production. No copyright infringement is intended. I just thought they needed to get out for a little R and R.**

**Author: Microdotty**

**Written: October 2002 – January 2004 **

**Time setting: Summer after 4th season. Marriage is still secret. **

**Summary:  Another weekend at a fancy resort sounds ideal but for one tiny detail.**

**                                                   Another Weekend **

**Chapter 1**

Amanda woke slowly, feeling the warm length of her husband pressed against her, and she smiled contentedly as she rested against his sleeping form. They had been married only a few months and were seldom able to spend the whole night together, and when they could, Amanda relished the sensation of having Lee close to her. Not wishing to wake him, she turned over slowly until she faced him and gazed at his face. 'He looks just like a little boy when he's asleep,' she thought. Reaching out her hand, she smoothed the hair that lay carelessly across his forehead.

Lee opened his eyes and murmured, "Mmm, good morning, Amanda." Taking her hand in his, he turned it over and placed a warm kiss in her palm.

"Oh, Lee," Amanda sighed.

He smiled, placing his arm around her waist, gathering her close. "Do you know how much I love you, and how much I love waking up with you in the morning?" he whispered into her ear. He gently pushed Amanda against her pillows and settled himself against her before claiming her lips with his. He began to kiss her, knowing exactly what to do to make her respond.

She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his bare back. His lips left hers and he began to press soft kisses onto her neck. Her soft moans and sighs, and murmurs of love spurred him on as he continued to kiss her.

The shrill ringing of the telephone jolted them. Trying to ignore it, Lee continued his onslaught, but whoever was calling wouldn't give up. "Dammit, can't a man make love to his wife without being interrupted?" he grumbled as he rolled away from Amanda and pulled himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed before grabbing the phone. He barked, "Stetson here. And this better be good."  

On the other end of the line, Billy chuckled, "Well, Scarecrow, not in a very good mood today, are you?" 

Immediately, Lee's demeanor changed. "Oh, sorry, Billy. Good morning."  

Billy continued, "I'm not **_interrupting_ **anything, am I?"

He paused before replying, "Interrupting? Ah, no, you didn't interrupt anything." Amanda, meanwhile, had moved behind him on her knees. She began to massage his shoulders and then leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck lightly. Lee found it very difficult to keep his attention on Billy's words.

"Lee, I need you down at the Agency."

"Yes sir," he managed to get out before he gasped and whispered to Amanda, "Quit that!" as she placed a light line of kisses down his spine.

Billy couldn't help overhearing the whisper, and with a smile in his voice he asked again, "Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything?"

In a slightly strangled voice, Lee managed to choke out, "No, not a thing, Billy," as Amanda lightly caressed his chest with her fingertips.

"Well then, get down here ASAP. We've got a situation that needs immediate attention."

Lee thought, 'Yeah, I've got one of those here, too,' as he answered him, "OK, Billy. I'll see you soon. You'll have to give me about a half hour or so, though." Amanda began to nibble on his ear. Lee groaned and in a voice slightly louder than a whisper said "A-man . . ." before he froze, afraid of what he had just given away.

Billy asked, "Lee? Is Amanda with you?"

Lee gained his composure and quickly answered him, "Now, Billy, why would Amanda be at my apartment this early in the morning?"

"Hmm, I wonder. It sounded to me like you just said her name."

Lee thought quickly. "Uh, I didn't finish Billy. What I was saying was that **a man** I know has me watching his, uh, pet weasel."

"A pet weasel?" Billy asked in a tone that indicated he didn't believe a word of what Lee was saying.

Lee continued, "Yeah, and I made the mistake of letting it out of its cage and now it won't leave me alone," as he turned and smiled at Amanda. Amanda smiled back at him with a completely innocent look on her face, but barely contained her laughter as he turned his attention back to Billy. "Er, you know Billy, it might take me a while to catch the weasel and get it back into its cage but I'll get to your office as soon as I can."

Lee hung up the phone and turned to look at Amanda, who was sitting back on her heels, a look of mock indignation on her face. "A pet weasel, huh, Scarecrow?" she asked before laughing.

"Yeah, my weasel."

"And you told Billy you had to catch me?"

"Uh huh."

Amanda lay back on her pillows and stretched her arms out to him. "Well then, catch me if you can."

Lee snuggled up close to her and began kissing her again. He murmured against her mouth, "Um, I hope Billy understands how long it can take to catch a weasel."


	2. Lee's Assignment

**Chapter 2**

Lee Stetson exited the elevator from the Georgetown portal with a spring in his step and a smile on his face; completely blind to how irresistible he looked to all the women he passed in the hallway. He had thoughts for only one woman, his Amanda. If anyone had told him a few years ago that one woman could have such an effect on him, he would have laughed. He had never thought of himself as a one-woman man, let alone one who could be happily (if secretly) married. What was it Amanda had told him Francine had said, "He's never satisfied with just one hors d'oeuvre, he has to have the whole buffet table." Yes, that had been Lee, a pre-Amanda Lee, and he was more than happy to see him go. Entering the bullpen, Lee made his way over to Billy's office and walked in at Billy's wave.

Looking pointedly at his watch, Billy said, "I thought I told you to get here quickly. I called you two hours ago!" 

Hoping his smile didn't give too much away, Lee answered, "Billy, you know I told you I had to get the weasel into the cage, and it took a little longer than I thought it would."

Billy smirked and replied, "You don't think I'm buying that weasel story do you? But we don't have time to get into that now. I have an assignment for you. The buzz is that some information vital to national security is going to be passed at the Blue Ridge Resort this weekend. So, I need the two of you in position by 5:00 today. You'll be posing as a newlywed couple . . ."  

Billy continued, but Lee wasn't listening anymore. He would be with Amanda at the Blue Ridge Resort for the weekend, 'posing' as a newlywed couple. This weekend was going to be great. Sure, they would have a job to do, but they wouldn't be on 24 hours. They would have plenty of time to enjoy being together.

"I'll call Amanda and tell her to pack," Lee said with a smile.

"I've already briefed Francine, and she's ready to go," Billy said at the same time.

As Billy's response registered, Lee blurted out with a grimace, "Francine? Billy, why does it have to be Francine? Amanda's my partner. I'm sure that it won't be a problem for her to get away. In fact, her boys are at Joe's for the weekend, and her mother is visiting her sister Lillian. So, you just tell Francine she's not needed and I'll call Amanda."

Billy replied, "Scarecrow, I'm sure that knowing where Amanda's family is this weekend is just part and parcel of being a good partner, but Francine will have to be your partner this weekend."

"Billy!"

"Lee, as I said, the information that's being passed is of utmost importance to our national security. I'm sorry, but Amanda's security clearance is not high enough."

 "But. . ."  

"Lee, it's Karl Opitz."

"Karl Opitz? East Germany's top agent is in the States?" Lee whistled. "Do we have any idea that his contact is, or the nature of the information being passed?"

"No, and that's what makes this so damn difficult, Lee. But with Opitz in the picture, you know it's something big. Now get home and packed. Francine will meet you at the motor pool at one. She'll have all the documents for your covers. I've already booked the honeymoon suite in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Stimson."

"OK, but it better be a two-bedroom suite, Billy."

"For newlyweds?"

"I don't care what it looks like Billy, change the reservations to a two-bedroom suite, or I'm not going."

"What is it with you, Scarecrow? You never had a problem sharing a room with Francine before. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Lee ran his fingers through his hair before replying, "No, there's nothing I'd like to tell you, but I'm not kidding about the reservation. Will you do it?"

"OK, OK," Billy said resignedly. "I'll try. Now get home and get packed."


	3. Packing

**Chapter 3**

Amanda sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, watching her husband pack for his weekend trip. "So," she began, "you and Francine get to be a newlywed couple this weekend. A newlywed couple at the Blue Ridge Resort, a place, by the way, I've never been to, but that my husband will be staying at with another woman."

Lee looked over at Amanda as he folded a shirt and grimaced, "Amanda, you know it's just business. I tried to get Billy to let you go, but he wouldn't budge. And, Amanda, you I know I love you and you don't have to worry that anything will happen between Francine and me. I even asked Billy to reserve a two-bedroom suite. A request he thought was a strange one for a 'newlywed' couple."

"Don't trust yourself with Francine, Scarecrow?" Amanda asked with a smirk.

"**A-man-da!**"

Amanda laughed, "Just kidding, Lee. I know you and I know nothing will happen. I just don't like the idea of losing my husband for one of the few weekends when we could be together and alone, without the family getting in the way or interrupting."

Lee sat down on the edge of the bed and took Amanda's hands in his as he replied, "I know, I know. I feel exactly the same way. But as long as we work for the Agency, our personal lives come second behind national security. There will be other weekends, I promise. And I will make this up to you."

"I'm counting on it, sweetheart." 

Lee glanced at his watch and then looked at Amanda, a devilish gleam in his eyes, "You know, Amanda, I don't have to be at the Agency until one. Maybe I could start making it up to you now."

Amanda smiled and answered him, "I love the way you think," as she leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Blue Ridge Resort

**Chapter 4**

"Lee, we've been on the road for over an hour, and you haven't said more than two words to me since we left the Agency. What's with you?" Francine asked Lee, a little petulantly.

Lee shook his head slightly as if just remembering Francine was with him, then glanced over at her and replied, "Oh sorry, Francine, I've just been thinking over a few things."

"Well, you've been a million miles away. Care to let me in on what's so interesting?"

Lee cleared his throat and answered, "Sorry, it's need to know," while he wondered what Francine would think if he told her just who it was that had him so preoccupied.

"Come on, Lee, what kind of deep dark secrets could you have that I don't already know?"

"You'd be surprised, Francine," he replied with a small grin.

'Then I've got the weekend to discover them,' Francine thought to herself.

****************************************************************************************************

Lee and Francine made it to the resort a little before five o'clock. Lee went up to the front desk to check in while Francine used the time to look over the layout of the place and to start a casual surveillance of the guests in the main foyer.  

Lee walked up to the registration desk and addressed the man behind the counter, "Good afternoon, I'd like to check in please. I'm Mr. Stimson and my wife and I have a reservation for the weekend." 

The desk clerk pulled out the reservation book and perused it for a moment, "Ah, here it is." Then he looked up in surprise and said, "Oh, you're the couple who wanted to switch from the honeymoon suite to a two bedroom suite."

"Wanted to?" Lee nearly shouted at the clerk before lowering his voice. "What do you mean, wanted to? We have to have a two-bedroom suite." Lee glanced at Francine and indicated her with a wave to the clerk as he replied with a chuckle, "You see, the little missus likes variety, so she insisted on having choices, if you know what I mean, in our room. So I said to her, anything you want darlin'. Just want to make you happy. So, if **I'm** going to be happy this weekend, you have got to put us in a two-bedroom suite."  

The clerk looked at Francine then back at Lee with a knowing smile, but with a look of resignation replied, "I understand, sir, but we just don't have any available. I'm sure that your bride will be very happy with the honeymoon suite." 

Lee shook his head and grumbled, "I can't believe this." Addressing the clerk in a clipped tone, he responded, "OK, we'll take it."

****************************************************************************************************

"Here we are sir, ma'am, the Union Suite," the bellhop announced as he opened the door to the room with the key. Lee walked in after him and looked around, wishing Amanda was with him, memories of their wedding night flooding his mind, while Francine stayed out in the hallway.

"Lee, honey, haven't you forgotten something?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Lee's tender reverie was interrupted. "What?" he blurted out.

Francine gave him a disgusted look before replying, "Darling, aren't you going to carry me across the threshold?" 

Lee glanced over at the bellhop who was busy with their luggage. "Oh yeah, that," he said as he walked over to her. He casually picked her up and carried her into the room before dropping her unceremoniously on her feet. "Satisfied?" he whispered.

"What is with you, Lee?" Francine whispered back.

They were interrupted by a discreet cough. "Here is your key, sir," the bellhop said. Lee took the key from him and pressed a few bills into the man's palm. "Thank you, sir. If you need anything else just call the front desk and we'll do our best to make sure your stay is comfortable," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Francine turned on Lee, her blue eyes blazing, "Lee, are you trying to blow our cover? Nobody is going to buy that we are newlyweds if you don't pay more attention to me and less time daydreaming."

"Come on, Francine, it was just the bellboy. Who cares what he thinks?"

"I do. And I know Billy would. Lee, we're on assignment. So get your act together before you completely mess it up."

"OK, Francine, scout's honor, I'll be on my best behavior from now on," Lee replied sarcastically. "Now, why don't we change, get down to the bar and get on with our surveillance?"

Lee and Francine found a small table at the edge of the bar that allowed them a good view of the other guests at the bar and also those who were on their way to the restaurant and pool area. They had been busy checking out the other guests for about thirty minutes, when suddenly Lee got the feeling that he was being watched. He very carefully turned his head and noticed a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. However, when he turned around completely, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. He coughed discreetly and in a low tone said, "Francine, I think we're being watched. I'm going to go out into the foyer to the phones and see if I can spot anything."

Lee got up and casually made his way to the bank of phones in the foyer. Picking one up, he scanned the room, but saw nobody. If somebody was watching him, whoever it was, was good. He went back into the bar and shook his head slightly when he sat down next to Francine. After a few hours of nursing their drinks, and not spotting Opitz or seeing anything suspicious, the couple went into the restaurant and had dinner, before going back to the suite.

"Well, tonight was a bust. I guess we'll have to start again in the morning. Good night, Francine," Lee said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to the bedroom.

"You're going to bed already? I thought maybe we could play cards or talk or something, Lee."

"I'm bushed, Francine, and we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."  

Francine called out, "Hey, who says you get the bedroom, Lee? Shouldn't we flip a coin or something?"

Lee turned around and faced her, his hand on the doorknob. "Don't you know the senior agent always gets the bed, Francine?" Laughing, he shut the door behind him, oblivious to Francine's glowering expression. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Lee picked up the phone and quickly dialed Amanda's number. He couldn't wait to hear her voice, and tell her he loved her. "Hmm, maybe she's at the apartment," he muttered when she didn't answer. He hung up and dialed his number, but still there was no answer, and now Lee was getting worried. He looked at his watch; it was past 11. 'Where could Amanda be?' he wondered.

He sat there a few minutes, thinking, when suddenly the phone rang. He grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Amanda replied. "Oh Lee, I'm so frustrated being away from you this weekend. I can't stand this separation. I miss you so much."

"Amanda? I just phoned you and didn't get an answer. Where were you?"

"Oh, I just got out of the shower, Lee."

"I was so worried, Amanda. I don't like being this far away from you, either. I need to see you, touch you, kiss you." He lowered his voice and said huskily, "Make love to you."   

Amanda sighed and smiled into the phone. "Oh, Lee, I love you so much. Promise me you'll try to wrap up the case quickly, OK?"         

"Yes ma'am. I'll do my best."

"You always do, Lee."        


	5. Night Visitor

**Chapter 5**

A figure dressed in black paused outside the door to the Union Suite. With considerable skill, the lock was quickly picked and the door opened just enough for the figure to slip inside. Quietly, the dark shape approached the couch where a slumbering form could be seen. It was the woman. The target must be in the bedroom.  

Silently, the dark figure crept into the bedroom and drew near the bed. Moving in closer, the figure reached out a hand to cover the man's mouth. Lee's eyes flew open in shock and he instinctively grabbed the person's arm, threw the prowler onto the bed, and straddled it. The figure giggled quietly and murmured, "Hmm, just the reception I was looking for."

As Lee realized just who it was he had on his bed, he asked in amazement, "Amanda? What are you doing here?"

"Lee, do you have to ask? I decided that I wasn't going to let this be a wasted weekend, so I followed you up here. When I called you, I was in my room here at the resort."

"You followed us? Amanda, you're not supposed to be here. If Billy finds out, we could both be put on suspension, or worse."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out then, won't we, Lee? And you know how good we are at keeping things secret, " Amanda replied with a smile as she started to unbutton his pajama top, before pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on his lips. " Now, refresh my memory, sweetheart. On the phone, what was it you said you wanted to do?"


	6. Francine's Problem

**Chapter 6               **

Francine was up early the next morning, ready to begin the day's surveillance. Room service had just delivered the breakfast she had ordered, and she poured herself a cup of coffee before making her way across the living area and walking over to Lee's door. Just as she was about to knock, she heard low laughter and murmurings from the room. She leaned closer to the door and listened intently. She couldn't make out any words, but she could tell Lee had a woman in his room. Her blue eyes flashed as she thought, 'That man is going to completely blow our cover.'

She rapped loudly on the door and was satisfied when the murmurings suddenly stopped. A few moments later, Lee opened the door slightly and asked, "What is it you want, Francine?"

"Well, Lee, we are on our **honeymoon**," she replied in a raised voice, "and I wanted to spend the morning with my **husband**. Why don't you come out here so we can talk about our plans for the day?"   

Lee sighed and said, "OK, give me a few minutes and I'll be right out."

A short time later, Lee entered the living room to find Francine sitting on the sofa, arms crossed across her chest. "Lee, I can't believe you picked up a woman and brought her here. We are here on assignment, and you're going to blow it," she hissed. "Just when did you find her? When you told me we were being watched and you walked out to the entrance foyer? We are supposed to be a married couple."

Lee smiled wickedly. "Oh, don't worry Francine, she knows I'm married. In fact, she's married, too."

"What? What kind of woman is she?" she asked in shock.

"Well, I can say this about her without a doubt, Francine, that it's her marital status that makes it so perfect," he answered her with a roguish grin.

"I can't believe you did this, Lee. And what about Amanda? You know she has feelings for you, and even though I don't understand it, I thought maybe you had feelings for her too. But, I guess I was right; leopards can't change their spots after all."

"Come on, Francine, since when is my relationship with Amanda any business of yours?"

"Lee, she's my friend, and I think she deserves better than a boyfriend who cheats on her with a stranger."

"Is that the problem? That I'm having a fling with a stranger?" He paused, as if mulling over the situation, before asking with a wicked grin, "Am I detecting a little jealousy, Francine? Maybe you wanted to share my bed last night?"

Francine glowered at him before replying, "In your dreams, Stetson. I got over you a long time ago. But, you'd better remember that we're here to do a job, and if you don't pay more attention to our assignment, my report **will** include a detailed accounting of your behavior. You know I should contact Billy now and tell him about your most recent indiscretion. Billy will have my hide, as well as yours, if your tawdry one night stand messes up our mission. But, you're my friend, so I'll give you a second chance."  

"Well, thank you so very much," he answered mockingly, as he turned to walk back to the bedroom. He glanced back and continued, "Since you're ready to go, why don't you go down and start surveillance? Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you down by the pool."

"Get rid of the woman," she called at his retreating back.

He paused, grimacing. "Give it a rest, Francine," he snarled as he opened the door and entered the room, slamming the door shut. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to calm himself, before asking Amanda, "You heard?"

Amanda nodded and patted the bed next to her, motioning for Lee to sit, replying in a low voice, "Most of it. The two of you didn't exactly try to keep your voices down."

"Evidently the same could be said for us," Lee said softly. He sighed and took her hand in his, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I told you this was a bad idea, Amanda."

"Sweetheart, if she does report you, we'll just explain it to Billy."

"No, **we** won't. I will. As far as Billy is concerned, you are not here."

"But. . ."

"No buts, Amanda. If anything comes from this, I'm the one taking responsibility. You're not supposed to be here, period. It will be easier for me to explain away an indiscretion than try to explain that I'm secretly married to my partner." Lee turned and looking into Amanda's eyes, smiled. "She thinks I'm cheating on you. She doesn't realize how impossible that would be."

Amanda's face lit up as she smiled back. "I love you, Lee." Leaning into him, she lightly pressed her lips against his and then pulled away.  

Lee growled deep in his throat, then swiftly recaptured her lips and the two shared a prolonged, passionate kiss, before he reluctantly broke off and moved back, whispering, "If we don't watch it, Francine will have even more ammunition against me."

Amanda sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, murmuring, "Lee, does this mean I have to go home?"

He grinned as he placed a light kiss on her temple. "No, honey, it means we have to be more careful, and outsmart Francine. We just have to move our base of operations. So, what's **your** room number?"


	7. Getting Started

**Chapter 7**

'How long does it take to say goodbye?' Francine thought as she waited for Lee down by the pool. She had been downstairs for over an hour, and she was doing a slow burn by the time Lee joined her, settling into the chair next to hers.

She leaned toward him as if to kiss him, and hissed into his ear, "Well, it's about time. Half the morning's already gone!" Pausing, she asked vehemently, "Did you get rid of her?"

Lee gave her a disgusted look. "Francine, I took care of it. You don't have to worry about seeing me with 'that woman' anymore. Trust me; she won't set foot in our suite again."

"I noticed you didn't say you wouldn't see her again. Lee, remember our assignment, and don't mess it up!"

Lee replied testily, "This is getting us nowhere, Francine. Can't we just do our job?"

"What a novel idea. I just so happens I was doing that while you were saying goodbye to your 'friend.'"

Lee looked pleased and asked, "Ah, good. What have you come up with?"

"Not here, Lee. Let's go back up to our room, so no one can overhear us."

Lee nodded in agreement, and taking Francine's hand, helped her from her chair. Putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close, he escorted her back to the suite. Once they were comfortably situated back in their room, Lee asked, "So, what have you discovered?"

"Well, when I got down to the lobby, I guess I was looking a bit upset and one of the staff took a little interest in me, so I used it to my advantage." Francine smiled and continued, "He was very susceptible to my charms."

"And?"

"We started talking about the guests, and he let slip who a few of them are. I think he was trying to impress me. It's like Who's Who around here, Lee. Three Representatives, two Senators, and a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff."

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us. What do we have on them?"

"Here's the good news. Nearly all of them are here with their wives or husbands and family, but one of the Senators is here alone."

"Alone? Not even a girlfriend?"

"Alone."

"Hmm, who is it?"

"Senator Weatherly. I contacted Billy, and Lee, he's on the Armed Services Committee. He's had full access to all of our intel and current weapons and defense programs."

"Sounds promising, Francine. Did you find out what room he's in?"

"No, I couldn't very well ask the front desk for a room listing. But, Billy faxed us some photos and other data, so at least we can put names to faces." Francine reached into her tote bag and pulled out a manila envelope. Handing it to Lee, she said, "This is for you. It's everything Billy sent us on all of the guests who work for the government. My money's on Weatherly, but you never know."

"Well, I guess we should get started. Why don't you take the Reps and I'll cover the others?"

"Meet back here this afternoon?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you later."


	8. Finding Answers

**Chapter 8**

For the rest of the morning, Lee spent his time finding out what he could about his three suspects and detailing their activities. He had to admit that Weatherly appeared to be the most likely candidate. However, he could find no evidence that Karl Opitz was even at the resort. Nevertheless, he would have a lot of new information to share with Francine at their afternoon meeting. Thinking about that, he groaned, knowing that she was likely to get on his case again. He glanced at his watch and smiled; it was earlier than he thought. Going to a house phone, he called Amanda's room.

          "Honey, it looks like I'll have time to have lunch with you. Why don't you call room service and order something for us? I just have a few more things to finish up down here, so I'll be up in, say, thirty minutes?" He paused before continuing, "I love you, too." About forty minutes later, he was heading up to Amanda's room for lunch, unaware his blonde coworker followed him. 

          Francine watched as Lee knocked on the door, wondering what he was up to. If he was seeing that woman again, she didn't know what she would do. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened and a slender arm reached out of the room, grabbed Lee's shoulder and pulled him in. 'Well, she's quite forward,' Francine thought to herself, before debating whether or not to confront him. Deciding to maintain a little discretion, she turned in a huff and headed to the suite for her own lunch, planning to give him hell later.

          Meanwhile, in Amanda's room, Lee had his wife in his arms, taking the time to kiss her thoroughly. She ran her hands through his hair; he fit his around her waist, pulling her close. His jacket hit the floor. Eventually, Lee pulled away from her and the pair stumbled toward the bed.

          "Umm," Lee groaned. "If that's the appetizer I can't wait to see what's for lunch," he continued, as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat, pulling Amanda onto his lap. 

          "Uh, uh, sweetheart," Amanda said as she jumped up. "We don't have time for that." She walked over to a room service cart loaded down with silver covered dishes and wheeled it over to him, saying, "You didn't say what you wanted, so I hope you like what I ordered." 

          "That's not what I'm hungry for, Amanda," Lee replied with a wink as he reached for her. She slapped at his hand playfully and successfully eluded his grasp.

          "Now eat," she ordered. He complied, knowing by his wife's tone that she was serious, all the while contemplating how best to get by her defenses. While he was eating, Amanda stooped to pick up his jacket, and while she was dusting it off, a few pictures fell out of the inside pocket. "What's this, Lee?" Amanda asked while she perused the photos. "You know, this man looks very familiar to me," she said, waving one of the photos in front of Lee's face.

          He nearly choked as he reached to grab it out of her hands. "What? Francine and I have been looking for him since yesterday, and I was nearly convinced he wasn't even here. Do you know who this is, Amanda? It's Karl Opitz!"

          "Who?"

          "Karl Opitz. He's East Germany's top agent. Our intel is that someone will be passing on national security secrets to him this weekend, and you've seen him?"

          "Yeah, I saw him yesterday. It was after I checked in, and the bellhop was bringing me to my room. A waiter pushing a room service cart blocked us. We tried to get around him, but the luggage cart wouldn't fit past." Amanda paused and added, "You know, they really should have wider hallways here. I mean, this is a very expensive resort, and the hallways aren't wide enough for. . ."  

          "Amanda," Lee said with exasperation and motioned with his hands for her to continue.

          "Oh, well, he finally stopped and the man in the photo is the one who opened the door. I know it was him, Lee."

          "You know his room number?"

          "Sure, it's just a few doors down from here."

          "I can't believe this. We've got him, Amanda. Now we just have to wait for his contact to show up. I just know it's Weatherly." He smiled up at his wife and tugging at her hand, pulled her down. "You realize you've done it again? You've cracked my case."

          "Lee, I saw a man open his door."

          "Don't underestimate yourself, honey. Yes, you were lucky to be in the right place at the right time, but you remembered his face, and you recognized it in the photo. You know how important powers of observation are in this job. You make one hell of a fine agent." He leaned forward and kissed her, before adding, "And you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

          "I'll have to agree with that," she murmured to him as she returned his kisses.


	9. The Plan

**Chapter 9**

          Francine looked up, anger clear in her eyes, as Lee opened the door to the suite and sailed in. "So, Scarecrow," she scowled, "enjoy your little 'afternoon delight?'"

          Lee glanced over to where she sat on the sofa. "Huh?" he asked, the wide smile on his face beginning to fade. 

          She spat out, "Don't play the innocent with me. I saw you going to that woman's room earlier. Lee. . ."

          Lee interrupted her rant with a plea, "Can it, will ya, Francine? I'll have you know that I just solved the case. I've found Opitz." He felt slightly guilty as he said it, but knew Amanda understood she couldn't get the credit.

          Francine's mouth fell open. "How? And don't you dare give me any of that 'Great Scarecrow' garbage either."

          "Let's not worry about how I did it, OK, Francine? Let's concentrate on figuring out how to use this information to get Opitz into custody."

          Francine didn't like giving up easily, but finally conceded and replied, "All right, Lee, any ideas?"

          Lee grinned. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I've come up with what I think is a fool proof plan. Plus, it will make very good use of some of your skills." With that, he winked at her.

          Francine looked up and blinked. "Uh, Lee, you're worrying me. What kind of skills are we talking about?"

          "Remember that wonderful undercover work you did for working for _Private Party?"_

          Francine put her hands up as if to push him away. "NO, NO, NO! Lee, I will **not** be a maid, so you'd better have a back up plan."

          "Hey, better you than me. You'll look better in the uniform, anyway."

          "Lee. . ."

          "Come on, Francine. It will be the easiest way to get a bug in Opitz's room. All you need to do is go in with a housekeeping cart, plant a few bugs, and you're out. We'll set up a listening post nearby and when the meet is on, we'll get them."

          Francine sighed before agreeing. "OK, Lee, I'll do it. It's not like I haven't done worse."

          Lee rubbed his hands together. "Great. The sooner we get started, the better."


	10. Case Solved

**Chapter 10**

Lee yawned, stretched and looked at his watch. It was early Sunday morning and he had been sitting in the cramped supply closet since midnight, when he had relieved Francine so she could get a little sleep. He looked up and partially pulled the wire from his ear as the door to the closet opened and Francine slipped in. He made room for her and after shaking his head to her silent inquiry, settled the wire back into his ear and continued to listen intently. Francine inserted her own wire and joined in the surveillance.

          Several hours later, the pair perked up when they made out the distinct sound of a knock on the door to Opitz's suite. Exchanging a look, they continued to listen. Lee reached under his jacket and pulled his gun from its holster, while Francine took hers from where she had it concealed in her waistband. After listening long enough to confirm that it was the meet, Francine whispered to Lee, "It's time. Let's go."

          He answered back, "Remember the plan now. Call in back-up, and make sure you're in position in five minutes."

          They checked their watches, and Francine whispered, "Good luck," as Lee slipped out of the closet.

          Lee made his way to Amanda's room as quickly as he could, and let himself in quietly. He glanced at the bed, hoping not to waken Amanda, but she opened her eyes and addressed him sleepily, "Is it time?" 

          "Yeah, they're meeting now," he whispered back.

          "Good luck, sweetheart," she murmured after him. 

          He smiled at her before tiptoeing to the sliding door that led to the balcony. Sliding the door open, he exited the room. He swung over the railing, making the leap to the next balcony, continuing the same way until he was on the terrace outside of Opitz's room. Checking his watch and hoping that Francine was in position, he crashed through the glass door, performing a shoulder tuck and roll before righting himself and leveling his gun at the startled pair in the room.     

          Simultaneously, Francine let herself in the front door with the key she had purloined from housekeeping, her gun at the ready. "Show-off," she said to Lee with a smile, before pointing her gun at Opitz, adding, "Let's see your hands above your head." Gesturing to his accomplice, she said, "You, too, Senator Weatherly."

          Lee made his way over to the table and perused the papers littering its top. "Well, well. It looks like the good Senator was selling out our nation's defenses. These are the plans for the next generation missile system. Care to explain why you were going to share them with the East Germans?" he asked, looking at Weatherly and then at Opitz, who glared back at him but remained silent.          

          "I think it's time to take out this trash, Lee," Francine added.

          Lee looked at her and agreed, "Yeah." The two made short work of handcuffing the pair and then settled down to wait for back-up. After the agents arrived and took Opitz and Weatherly away, Lee perched on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "Good work," he said, smiling at Francine. "Looks like we still make a pretty good team."

          "I guess we do at that." She paused for an instant before continuing, "Lee?"

          "Yeah?"

          "I have just one question."

          "Shoot."

          "Tell me how you discovered Opitz's whereabouts."     

          "Well, it's like this, I could tell you. . ."

          "I know, I know, but then you'd have to kill me. Lee, that is so old."

          "Hmm, sure is. What about, I have my ways."

          Francine groaned, "Ugh, that's worse than the first one. So, you're not going to tell me?"

          "Nope."  

          "You know I'll find out eventually." 

          "Maybe, but by that time the other residents of Birchwood won't care."

          She flashed her eyes at him and muttered. "Humph, very funny," before adding, "Well, do you have any ideas on how to celebrate the conclusion of our case?"

          He smiled at her. "Yeah. Get a divorce."


	11. Tag

**Tag**

          Monday afternoon, Amanda was sitting behind her desk in the Q bureau. She heard the door open and turned to see Francine coming in.

          "Uh, Amanda? Is Lee here?"

          "Do you see him, Francine? I thought after spending the weekend with him, you might be sick of him."

          "Actually, Amanda, I wanted to talk to you."

          "Oh?"

          "It's about this weekend. Oh, Amanda, I am so sorry."

          "What are you talking about?"

          In a brusque tone, Francine demanded, "Are you still seeing Lee?"

          Amanda did her best to keep from smiling. "You mean personally?"

          "Of course, personally. Are the two of you still an item?"

          "We see each other, yes."

          "Exclusively?"

          "As far as I know. Francine, what are you trying to get at?" Amanda replied, trying to sound nervous.

          "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but Lee didn't concentrate solely on business this weekend. Sorry to be so blunt, but I don't know how else to say this. Lee cheated on you."

          Amanda gasped, "Oh my gosh, you mean you and Lee?" 

           "Oh no, no, not me, another woman, a married woman," she hissed. "Amanda, he nearly blew the case."

          "Really? I thought the two of you solved the case rather quickly."

          "Amanda, he cared more about being with that woman than in helping find Opitz."

          "Oh, really, Francine?" they heard Lee ask. The two women turned to see Lee standing by the open door to the Q bureau. Francine opened her mouth to retort but then closed it quickly. She stood there looking between the two of them.

          Amanda winked at her husband before asking plaintively, "Is it true, Lee? Did you spend the weekend with another woman? Please tell me it isn't true."

          He replied in a regretful tone, "I'm sorry, Amanda. I have to confess, I spent the weekend with the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Someone I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with." 

          Amanda turned her back to the two of them and put her hand up to her mouth so Francine couldn't see her smile. She wasn't sure if she could keep the pleasure out of her voice, so she whispered, "Oh, Lee, how could you, and with a married woman?" 

          "I couldn't help myself, Amanda. She was just so desirable."

          Francine glared at Lee, berating him for his insensitivity, "I always thought you had more class than that, Lee. Can't you see how much you've hurt her?" 

          Amanda murmured, "Francine, would you please leave us? I need to talk to Lee, alone." 

          Francine answered her, saccharin dripping from her voice, "Are you sure, Amanda?"

          "I'm sure. Don't worry, Francine, I'll be OK."

          Francine looked at her with pity, before walking to the door and leaving the room. Once she was gone, Lee walked up behind Amanda and placed his arms around her waist. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Turning in his embrace, she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "Really? The most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

          "Oh yeah, and smart and brave and loving and . . ."

          "Don't forget desirable," Amanda added. 

          "Oh, yeah, and desirable," he replied with a devastating smile.

          "She must be one lucky lady." Amanda wiggled closer to him and looked up at him lovingly.

          "I didn't hear any complaints," he boasted.

          "Kiss me, Lee."

          "Anything you say, Amanda. I love you," he whispered as his lips hovered close to hers.

          "I love you, too," she murmured.

          Finally, their lips met, and as they kissed, all else was forgotten as they lost themselves in each other's arms while time stood still for Scarecrow and Mrs. King, er, Stetson.

**THE END! (Finally!) **

**Author's notes:**

I know some of you may be displeased with Amanda's actions in this little story. According to Tuvok of Vulcan, (Star Trek fans will know this,) a character's actions must flow inexorably from his or her nature, so in a purely logical world, you're right. Amanda would never jeopardize Lee's mission just to spend the weekend with him. (I would, in a heartbeat!) However, since nobody has ever accused me of being a Vulcan, (or even logical, for that matter,) I chose to follow the dictates of the great Scarecrow, who once said, "Most of the time we only think that we know; therefore, I can't know you too well." (Wrong Number, written by David Brown, season 3) As a result, since even Lee agreed we could never really know Amanda, I chose to spice up my little piece of fan fluff by adding in an element of danger, intrigue and excitement. Sorry if it interferes with your preconceived notions of Amanda, but as Tom Paris would say, it sure makes for a better story (at least in my opinion!) Besides, the only way Amanda could solve the case was to be there! Peace.


End file.
